spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Discord Crib Zap Edits
Here are the edits for Discord Crib, when aired on Zap. It was cut to get a PG rating from Luis TV. PenisMan: Temmie Central vs. Fox Kids * The voice chat part at the beginning is cut out entirely. * SBCA's Fuck Fox Kids, Fuck Temmie Central and Fuck Luis TV is changed to Screw Fox Kids, Screw Temmie Central and Screw Luis TV * SBCA saying shit is changed to crap. * SBCA saying fuck is changed to frick. * Travis saying fucking and bastard is changed to freaking and moron. * Dan saying sniffing Bong's boobs is changed to being perverted over Bong. JEFFY IS GAWD: Criticizing-Cringe * SpongeBot's What the fuck is cut out entirely. * Cicicity's I love this fucking discord is changed to I love this freaking discord. * Calaz and SpongeBot's dick is bleeped out. * Calaz's shut the fuck up is changed to shut the hell up. * Indonesian fuck is changed to Indonesian duck. * The Imperial Ghost's I'm the british fuck is yet again changed to I'm the british duck. * SBCA's Krabby-fucking-bee is changed to Krabby-freaking-bee. * SpongeBot's LINBB is literally a shitty parody is changed to LINBB is literally a crappy parody. * SBCA's Pluto fucked up the templates is changed to Pluto destroyed the templates. * KrabbyBee's shit is changed to crap. * SpongeBot's fucking cringe is changed to freaking cringe. * SpongeBot's fucking dying is changed to freaking dying. * KrabbyBee's bitch, cunt, pussy is cut out entirely. * Because of the edit above, SBCA's pussy omfg is cut out entirely too. * Cicicity's fucking brilliant is changed to freaking brilliant. * SpongeBot's retard is cut out entirely. * KrabbyBee's autistic fuck is changed to autistic duck * SBCA's FUCK OFF YOU CUNT is cut out entirely. * KrabbyBee's fuck you is changed to screw you. * Travis's fuck is changed to frick. * KrabbyBee's SHUT UP AUTISTIC FUCK, FUCK AUTISTIC PEOPLE is changed to SHUT UP AUTISTIC DUCK, SCREW AUTISTIC PEOPLE. I Love SpongeBot: Featuring Travis and Kelpy This episode was banned from the channel due to its themes. Defend the Crib: Part 1 * Masturbation Counts as Exercise is erased. * Vanessa and Travis' fuck you is changed to screw you. * Jack's lol I haven't been on the wiki since calaz's sister caught him fapping is cut out entirely. * Because of the edit above, Travis' well, it ''does ''count as excersise, according to my latest poll is cut out entirely too. * Kelpy's in short, you guys are fucked is changed to in short, you guys are in trouble. * Nostril fucker is changed to Nostril fricker. * Bigfoot's piece of shit is changed to piece of crap. * SpongeBot's fuck off is changed to frick off. * The unknown guy's you have all fucked up is changed to you are all in trouble. * SeemsGood's what the fuck is changed to what the hell. * Scopey's fuck is changed to frick. * Kelpy's first to get banned gets to fuck addie is changed to first to get banned gets to have sex with addie. * Cicicity's i just want to shitpost is changed to i just want to crappost. Defend the Crib: Part 2 * SBCA's um... my dick wasn't as big as i said it was is changed to um... my penis wasn't as big as i said it was. * Jasbre's wait what the fuck is changed to wait what the hell. * Jasbre's who the fuck is it is changed to who the hell is it. * Bigfoot's NONE OF YOU CAN DO SHIT NOW! is changed to NONE OF YOU CAN DO CRAP NOW! * Freaky Fuckass Cancer is shortened to Freaky Ass Cancer. * SpongeBot's I rode your mom's pussy is cut out entirely. * Vanessa's We gonna diss the fuck outta Bigfoot tonight is changed to We gonna diss the frick outta Bigfoot tonight * SpongeBot's lil-fuckin spongebot is changed to lil-freakin spongebot. * The diss track is cut out entirely. * Bigfoot dying in the flames is shortened. Red Flanders: Invasion of the Simpsons * Matchy's Discord name GoTheFuckToSleep is changed to GoTheFrickToSleep. * Surprisingly, shit is uncensored. * SpongeBot's you have a dick and andresbonik doesn't? is changed to you have a penis and andresbonik doesn't? * Red Flanders's Diddly fuck you is changed to Diddly screw you. * Red Flanders's fucking end net neutrality is changed to freaking end net neutrality. * Red Flanders's fuck you is changed to screw you. * TITsumaki is changed back to Tatsumaki. * Red Flanders's Fuckily youdily is changed to Screwily youdily. * Rocky and Matchy's tit jokes are cut. * Red Flanders's IM NED FUXCKING FLANDERS is changed to IM NED FREAKING FLANDERS. * Red Flanders's fucking hell is changed to freaking hell. * Red Flanders's fuck diddly all of you is changed to screw diddly all of you. * Red Flanders's fuck you is yet again changed to screw you. * FANDOM POLICE's fucking is cut out. * SeemsGood's this is fucking hilarious is changed to this is freaking hilarious. * Homo Simpson's d'oh fuck you is changed to d'oh screw you. * Jasbre's fuck is changed to frick. * Changes * From Red Flanders: Invasion of the Simpsons now on, shit is uncensored. * Lil Dicky was kept in the recent airings. Category:Discord Crib Category:2018 Category:SeemsGood